


City of Magic & Mischief

by HopeSilverheart



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Anniversary, Boys In Love, Downworlders, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Magnus Bane Is Quite Magical, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Post-Canon, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood Friendship, So is Chicago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart/pseuds/HopeSilverheart
Summary: After what felt like hours but was probably only a matter of seconds, Alec and Magnus were spat out on the other end of the portal. It took Alec a few moments to regain his bearings and see properly again but, when he did, he couldn’t stop the awed gasp that slipped past his lips.He had no idea where they were, but it was absolutely stunning. He didn’t quite know how to explain it, but the city – town, field? – they’d found themselves in screamed of magic. It was as though someone had poured all of their energy into a place and turned it into an organised chaos of mystical beauty.Or: Magnus takes Alec on a trip for their anniversary, and Alec loves his husband very much.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	City of Magic & Mischief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skylar102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar102/gifts).



> Although this fic can be read as a standalone, it does come with a very short crack fic called [Chicago, Michigan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723502) that explains the origin behind what happens in this fic. Feel free to read with or without context, I hope you guys enjoy it either way!

Alec was almost certain Magnus hadn’t planned a party for their anniversary. In fact, he had made his husband _promise him_ not to throw any type of event at their loft. The last time they’d done that, Jace had ended up trashing their bedroom and Isabelle had passed out in their shower, and Alec had sworn never to do anything like that again.

However, as much as Alec trusted Magnus to respect his decisions, he had to say that the gathering of people in their loft looked rather suspicious.

“This isn’t what it looks like,” Magnus said loudly, pushing past their impromptu guests until he was standing in front of Alec. “Firstly, some of these people are just customers who have overstayed their welcome and will be gone in a few seconds.”

He narrowed his eyes at a trio of people Alec had never met before as he spoke, probably trying to settle whatever problem they were dealing with even from afar.

“Jessica just needs a few more reassurances and then I will be right with you,” Magnus promised him. “And no one will be staying in this loft tonight, I swear! I just thought that since we couldn’t have a party, we might as well go on a little trip all together. Call it a family and friends bonding experience, if you will.”

Alec opened his mouth to question Magnus some more about this mysterious bonding experience but, before he could get a word out, his husband was spinning away again, heading straight for the strangers. Which meant Alec was left to stare at the rest of the room’s occupants, wondering if they were just as clueless as he was or if they’d been given some extra information.

“Alec!”

Simon’s voice broke Alec out of his thoughts and he smiled amusedly as his friend knocked into a few people as he attempted to reach Alec. Sometimes, Alec wondered if Simon had learned _anything_ from being a vampire, because his complete inability to make use of his supernatural speed and charm left a lot to be desired.

“Thank god you’re here!” The younger brunet panted as he stopped in front of Alec, pulling him into a brief hug. “No offence to Magnus’ friends, but I was starting to feel a little overwhelmed all by myself over there. I swear Raphael still has something against me.”

“Raphael has never had anything against you,” Alec rolled his eyes, thinking over his words before amending them. “Or at least, not anything serious. Why were you even with him? Maia, Nova, and Sienna are right over there.”

Simon’s gaze immediately darted in the direction Alec had indicated, a soft groan slipping past his lips as he spotted the three girls.

“They definitely weren’t there a minute ago,” he grumbled. “Or I would have joined them instead of listening to whatever my lovely coven members were discussing over there. By the way, do you know what we’re doing here? The loft isn’t decorated for a party, and I thought after last time…”

“You thought right,” Alec huffed. “And I’m really not sure what you’re all doing here. I’m not complaining about having my friends around, but I’d really rather not be caught off guard like this on my third wedding anniversary.”

“Third? Already? Damn, time really flies by,” Simon whistled, sounding far too impressed for someone who had attended their wedding. “But if not a party, then what?”

“Magnus said something about a trip,” Alec sighed, rubbing at his eyes tiredly when Simon let out an excited cheer. “This can’t be good.”

“Are you kidding me?” Simon gaped, nudging him in the ribs. “A trip planned by none other than Magnus Bane? That sounds like a dream, dude. I’ve always been jealous of your dates to Paris and Thailand and Indonesia and wherever else he likes to take you. _Finally_ , we’re getting a taste of the Lightwood-Bane way of life.”

“I should have known you’d be ecstatic about this,” Alec shook his head, hating that he found Simon’s excitement more endearing than annoying. “Have you seen Clary, Izzy and Jace anywhere? They’re always the first on my back when I enter a room, yet I haven’t seen a single hair off the back of their heads since I got here.”

“I don’t think they were invited,” Simon whispered conspiratorially, glancing around as though he was afraid one of them would pop out of nowhere. “Those three girls may like to mess with me by leaving me at the hands of my roommates, but Clary would have taken me away from them in less than a minute.”

“You- make a valid point, actually,” Alec hummed. “Which only makes me more curious about this trip Magnus wants to take us on. What’s good enough for all our downworlder friends to be invited, but _too_ good for shadowhunters to attend? Is there a secret place only the Downworld is allowed to go t-”

“Sometimes, I forget how smart you are,” Magnus interrupted him, startling Alec as he wrapped his arms around his waist and placed a soft kiss to the shadowhunter’s cheek. “There is, indeed, a place I want you to see that doesn’t usually accept shadowhunters. You’re somewhat of an exception, given who you’re married to, but your family wasn’t extended the same privileges.”

“How unfortunate,” Alec said, feigning sadness. “I had _dreamed_ of spending my anniversary with Izzy and Jace; you’re really breaking my heart here, _cariño_.”

“Forgive me, darling,” Magnus grinned mischievously. “I’ll make sure to keep that in mind for the next anniversary that pops up. Now, what would you say to a quick change of clothes?”

“Magnus, you know I hate it when- _damn it_ ,” Alec pouted as Magnus waved his hands and traded his usual work clothes – that were, admittedly, covered in ichor – for something a little more company-appropriate. Alec wasn’t quite sure where the blue button-up had come from, but he wasn’t about to complain. Not when Magnus was looking at him so appreciatively. “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome,” Magnus winked at him. “Now, gather around everyone! To my old friends who have done this in the past, welcome back! And to our new travellers, I hope you’re all ready for the experience of a lifetime! The portal will be open for five minutes, so please try not to dawdle. Please remember that my wards _will_ kick you out if you’re still here when both Alexander and I are gone, so I wouldn’t try to trick the system if I were you.”

His eyes rested on a small group of faeries Alec vaguely recognised as he spoke, and the shadowhunter couldn’t help but wonder what they’d done in the past to earn themselves such a distrustful look.

“And without further ado, I wish you all a wonderful night! The portal back will be open between midnight and four, but feel free to contact either Catarina, myself, or any other High Warlock if you wish to stay longer,” Magnus grinned at the group. With one last flourish of his hands, a bright portal appeared into existence, looking slightly different from the ones Alec had seen in the past.

“What’s wrong with it?” Simon frowned, gazing suspiciously at the first downworlders to step through the portal. “Why is it so… sparkly?”

“Us warlocks have to have _some_ secrets, little vampire,” Magnus smirked. “But rest assured that it is completely harmless. It’s just got a little extra protection and strength to make sure no one can identify the destination.”

“Which I have yet to be told about, by the way,” Alec pointed out. “Are you really going to make me walk into a portal without letting me know what’s waiting on the other side?”

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” Magnus shrugged, lacing his fingers with Alec’s and letting his eyes soften when he noticed the slight apprehension in the shadowhunter’s gaze. “Darling, I promise you’ll love it. I wouldn’t just take you anywhere, and this- This means a lot to me, alright? This is one of my favourite places in the world, and you know I don’t say that lightly.”

With that, he tugged Alec towards the portal, pushing Simon in front of them and chuckling when the vampire stumbled into the blur of magic, wide eyes meeting Alec’s as he disappeared. Alec only hoped they would be able to find each other, wherever they ended up.

“Ladies,” Magnus said, making Alec’s attention snap to his three friends as they approached the portal. “First time for you, isn’t it?”

“Oh please,” Nova – a Seelie Alec had grown close to over the course of his many trips to her realm – scoffed. “I’ve been there at least a dozen times since I was a kid. You know we have a permanent portal over in the Queen’s court, right? Most people don’t use it, but I’ve always had a fondness for your little city.”

“But it’s a first for Maia and I, yes,” Sienna nodded, smiling nervously at Alec. “You too, right?”

“Not that I know where we’re going, but yes,” Alec agreed, squeezing the young warlock’s shoulder reassuringly. “Good thing we trust Magnus, isn’t it?”

“Very good thing,” Sienna laughed, gripping onto Maia’s hand tightly as the werewolf lead her towards the portal. “See you on the other side! Or not, depends on how fast Maia and Nova drag me away from the arrival end of the portal.”

Alec waved at her as she and the other two girls followed the dozens of downworlders that had already stepped into the portal. There were only a couple of people left, Alec and Magnus included, and Alec knew he wasn’t going to be staying in his comfort zone for much longer.

His nerves were buzzing with anticipation and nervousness, his mind working overtime as it tried to decide whether he was annoyed at being pulled away from the loft or excited at the idea of an adventure. It had been a while since Magnus had last surprised him with a new location, and Alec would be lying if he said he wasn’t even a little curious.

“Relax, darling,” Magnus teased him, closing the last of the distance between them and the portal. “When have I ever taken you somewhere dangerous, huh? It’s not like I’m dragging you into Edom.”

“No, but I haven’t forgotten about that time you took me to the North Pole because you thought it would be a ‘fun experience’,” Alec raised his eyebrows. “Or when we accidentally ended up in the middle of a family dispute because your coordinates were outdated.”

“I promise that _these_ ones aren’t,” Magnus said and, before Alec could blink, he was being pulled into the portal and his vision was being filled with glittery strands of magic.

Unlike most portals he’d taken in his life, this one seemed to last forever, the magic swirling around him almost protectively as he was dragged through flashing images of landscapes. Whatever security measures Magnus had put in place, they were clearly _very_ efficient. Had he not been holding onto his husband’s hand, he doubted he would have made it to their destination – he could basically _smell_ the anti-angelic energy floating around him.

Suddenly, his siblings’ absence made a lot more sense.

After what felt like hours but was probably only a matter of seconds, Alec and Magnus were spat out on the other end of the portal. It took Alec a few moments to regain his bearings and see properly again but, when he did, he couldn’t stop the awed gasp that slipped past his lips.

He had no idea where they were, but it was absolutely _stunning_. He didn’t quite know how to explain it, but the city – town, field? – they’d found themselves in screamed of magic. It was as though someone had poured all of their energy into a place and turned it into an organised chaos of mystical beauty.

“What is this place?” Alec murmured, his gaze flitting from the skyscrapers on his right to the large plains and lake on his left, finally settling on what looked like a busy town square turned farmer’s market. The portal had left them at its entrance, and if Alec wasn’t so desperate to hear Magnus’ answer, he would have already stepped inside.

“Welcome to the City of Magic and Mischief,” Magnus smiled widely, looking lighter and happier than Alec had ever seen him. “Or as you may know it: Chicago, Michigan.”

Alec’s eyes widened as he took in everything around him. He’d almost forgotten about the joke – or what he’d thought was a joke – Magnus had pulled on him over a year earlier, but this… This didn’t feel like something his husband had created just to prove a point. Alec wasn’t sure what he had expected to find if his husband ever decided to take him to the city he’d ‘made up’, but this wasn’t it.

This couldn’t be it. This couldn’t be something Magnus had put together in just a year. His husband was powerful and Alec didn’t doubt that he could have created a city structure in that time, but there was something about the place… It was magical in more ways than one, vibrating with some energies Alec recognised – Magnus’, Catarina’s, Adrian’s – and some he didn’t.

But what really convinced Alec that there was something special about this place was the look on Magnus’ face. And not just Magnus’, but every downworlder’s around them. They seemed peaceful, at ease, and there were- there were a _lot of them_. Alec had always known the Clave couldn’t account for even half of the Downworld population, but this was more than he could have ever expected.

The city buzzed with the same levels of noise and movement than New York, and the square in front of them was already packed with more downworlders than Alec had ever seen at once.

There were young warlocks running around, throwing magic at each other and giggling as though they were in a snowball fight. There were groups of what looked like students, pouring over books and laughing at one of their friend’s attempts to entertain them with faerie tricks. There were what looked like downworlder tourists, a few of which seemed to be the ones that had been in their apartment minutes earlier.

From what Alec was observing and what he remembered of the tale Magnus had told him all those months ago, it wouldn’t take a genius to come to a conclusion about the city they had found themselves in.

“It really exists,” Alec whispered, tightening his hold on Magnus’ hand as the warlock laughed softly and pulled them into the mass of people. “You really created a city made up entirely of downworlders.”

“Well, if you remembered correctly, we actually lived in peace with mundanes at first,” Magnus lectured him as they walked around the impressive plaza – there were food stalls and little shops and too many things for Alec to take in all at once. “But yes, we rebuilt it into a downworlder-only zone when the mundanes got on our nerves. There are unbreakable wards all around the city, and the only reason you can even be here is because of the marriage bond we share.”

“So even if Clary or Izzy had been holding your hand…?” Alec’s eyebrows flew up. He didn’t know everything about magic, but he didn’t have to be a warlock to know how impressive such a spell sounded.

“They would have landed in Chicago, Illinois,” Magnus grinned proudly. “We had a few accidents over the first couple of years, but those were all fixed ages ago. Nowadays, this city is a safe haven for downworlders. Plenty of us prefer to live in the mundane world with your shadowhunters, but a good portion of the American Downworld population lives here. It’s a fully functioning city like any other, and many of the people here have degrees from other states and work as a mundane would, but the environment is a little more…”

“Magic-friendly?” Alec suggested, smiling widely as he spotted a group of vampires sipping at blood as though it were completely normal. “Simon’s going to love this place.”

“Most downworlders, whether they choose to stay here or not, do,” Magnus shrugged. “There are other havens like this one around the world, but Chicago is the only one in North America, so it’s really quite populated. And I wasn’t lying when I said this was one of my favourite places in the world.”

“I can understand why,” Alec breathed out as Magnus started leading them out of the plaza and towards the lake – which Alec now assumed was Lake Michigan, if his geography didn’t deceive him. “You’re one of the founders?”

“I am,” Magnus confirmed. “A few of us are still alive, mostly warlocks and faeries. The more modern side of the city was added recently, so I didn’t have much to do with that, but the plaza was the first thing we reconstructed after the fire. We also kept things a lot less… industrial than the mundanes. The entire area around the lake is free of technology and buildings.”

“It’s beautiful,” Alec said softly. He would have spoken louder, but a part of him felt like he would be disturbing some unspoken vow of silence if he did so. There was something almost sacred about the fields they stepped into as they left the main square, and he didn’t want to accidentally anger some greater magical force. “So what else is here? I’m assuming the main part of the city is for work and residential purposes, but what about monuments?”

“You may have to brush up on your Downworld history before we can get into that,” Magnus chuckled. “But the Spiral Labyrinth has direct ties here, although it’s still unclear whether it’s _physically_ located here or not. You know how strange magic can be sometimes. However, this is also one of the only cities in the world with an inter-downworlder law enforcement of sorts. It’s a bit blurry and I know its creators are still working on the finer details, but most conflicts are resolved right here than anywhere else. It’s really something, _sayang_.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Alec smiled, squeezing Magnus’ hand. “You’ve got something really extraordinary here.”

“I certainly like to think s-”

“Alec! Dude, there you are! Holy shit, have you seen this place? _Have you_? Have you ever been here before and decided to hide it from me? I hear there are blood bars in town, and no one even cares. I saw Raphael _smile_. Raphael Santiago, smiling and laughing with a group of people I’ve never see before. Alec, this is a Downworld City! And I never knew about it!”

Magnus and Alec blinked in unison at Simon’s rapid stream of words. Behind the vampire, Maia, Sienna and Nova were chuckling lightly, shaking their heads at the brunet. Clearly, this wasn’t the first time in the past half hour or so that Simon had started gushing about the city.

“I’d heard about it,” Alec admitted, quickly continuing before Simon’s look of betrayal could turn into _verbal_ betrayal. “But I didn’t know it was real! I thought Magnus was just messing with me by telling me a story about Chicago, alright? He just came up to me one day and tried to convince me that Chicago, Illinois was only a mundane version of another city, so forgive me for having my doubts.”

“You’re lucky you’re pretty,” Simon shook his head exasperatedly. “Now, the girls and I were going to go explore the city, you want to come with?”

Alec hesitated. As much as he would have liked to spend time with his friends and learn more about this magical place, this was also his anniversary with Magnus. They’d been married for three years and he knew his husband could magic up a picnic for them, and there was a _beautiful_ lake less than a thirty minutes’ walk away, and-

“I think Alexander and I are going to enjoy an anniversary dinner by the lake,” Magnus answered in his place, smiling lovingly at Alec. “We might catch up with you later, though. There are some great clubs around here, including a bigger and better version of Pandemonium, so who knows where the night will take us.”

“Not to a _club_ , I hope,” Alec scrunched his nose up. “There are better ways to finish an anniversary than dancing in a crowd of sweaty people.”

“Oh, I like where your mind is going, _sayang_ ,” Magnus winked at him, laughing delightedly when Alec turned a bright shade of red. “We might just have to go home early, if your mind is already focused on dessert.”

“And with that, we’re going to leave you,” Alec mumbled underneath his breath, patting Simon’s shoulder once before flipping his giggling trio of women off and dragging Magnus away from them.

“Have fun, lovebirds!” Maia called out, cackling when Alec picked up the pace.

Magnus and he walked in silence for a few minutes, both of them lost in their thoughts and in the beautiful landscape around them. Alec still couldn’t quite believe how gorgeous the city was, even more so than Alicante – which had always been the prettiest city in the world to Alec. There was just- He couldn’t quite explain what it was about the place, but it made him feel more alive then ever.

It made him feel like the world wasn’t so bad after all, like the demons were all worth it if it meant there was a little piece of paradise like this out there. More than anything, it made him love Magnus even more than he already had.

His husband, his beautiful and wonderful husband, had created this. He had lived through a horrible fire, seen a city destroyed by mundanes, and he had built it back up into something even better. And he’d done it all without harming a single soul. He’d given mundanes a ground to start over, and he’d given downworlders the haven they’d so desperately needed.

God, how on _earth_ had Alec ended up married to someone as wonderful as Magnus Bane?

“Why Magic and Mischief?” He asked as they finally reached the edge of the lake. Just as Magnus had told him, there wasn’t a single building to be seen. “I mean, I suppose I get the first part, but why the second?”

“Partly because of the reason why we had to rebuild the city in the first place,” Magnus explained, gesturing lazily at the other side of the lake. If Alec squinted, he swore he could make out the lights of what he assumed was Chicago, Illinois. “Fire was always linked to mischief for us, since it’s what warlock children use to spread chaos, so it made sense. More than that, though, it was a way to indicate that the city was just as much the work of warlocks as it was faeries.”

“Hmm, their form of magic doesn’t really have a name, does it?” Alec furrowed his brows, trying to think of a term he might have heard at some point in his life. “So why mischief?”

“Have you _met_ a faerie?” Magnus snorted. “And it was their choice, not ours. I think they liked the alliteration with magic, as well as what it implied about them – playful beings there to spread mischief every once in a while. Besides, it fits the city quite well, given what happens once the sun sets. I hope Simon knows what he’s getting himself into, because city centre can get quite intense at night.”

“I’m sure he’ll manage,” Alec chuckled. “So city centre was a modern addition, right? And you guys created the plaza, which means this area was probably the faeries’ idea?”

“Wonder what gave that away,” Magnus smiled mirthfully. “Was it the overabundance of nature? The water? The feeling of peace that seems to waft from the plants?”

“Alright, stupid question,” Alec raised his hands in surrender. “I know you told me technology doesn’t really work here, but what about magic? Do you think you could get some food for us, or are we going to have to starve? Not that I mind just sitting here, enjoying the view and the company, but I _did_ have a long day at work.”

“So did I,” Magnus sighed, snapping his fingers once to make a large tablecloth appear on the floor, and a second time to magic them a very heavy-looking picnic basket. That being done, he fell onto the floor in one graceful swoop, crossing his legs and looking up at Alec invitingly. “Waiting for me to ask you to join me?”

Alec shook his head and settled down across from his husband, his eyes lighting up delightedly as he spotted the bottle of champagne in the basket. He didn’t often indulge in alcohol, but what was an anniversary for if not to enjoy a nice alcoholic beverage?

“Champagne, sandwiches, and all the desserts my husband could dream of,” Magnus presented proudly, making two flutes appear in his hands and pouring them both some champagne. “I know you really didn’t want a party, but I’m hoping you don’t mind a romantic dinner under the stars.”

“Not at all,” Alec breathed out. “I can’t think of a single thing I’d rather be doing. Thank you for taking me here, Magnus. Thank you for showing me a place that clearly means so much to you and the rest of the Downworld. You have no idea how much I love you for it.”

“Oh, I think you’d be surprised,” Magnus smiled softly, sipping at his drink and letting silence settle over the two of them again.

For a while, Alec let himself be satisfied by the food, the view, and the company. He breathed in the feeling of freedom and peace and thought about all the things he loved about his husband. He just lived and loved and let his heart flutter happily as he realised – not for the first time – just how lucky he was to have Magnus in his life.

By the time they started on dessert, Alec had had enough of the silence and was ready to hear more about this place that he was almost certain Magnus had called home at some point in time.

“Tell me something about Chicago,” he whispered, humming happily as he spooned up some of his chocolate mousse. “Something you haven’t told me yet, something you love about the place, a funny story about something that happened here with your friends… Anything.”

Magnus tapped his chin thoughtfully for a moment, staring off into the distance before visibly lighting up and straightening his posture to meet Alec’s eyes head on.

“So, there _is_ actually a building somewhere further down the field,” Magnus started softly, taking Alec’s free hand in his and tracing meaningless patterns on it with his fingers. “When we first got here, there was one thing we all knew was missing in the Downworld, and we were determined to make it happen. It took a few years and far too much work, but we finally did it. Do you have a guess as to what it could be?”

Alec finished off the last of his mousse and licked his lips as he thought about what mattered most to Magnus in the world. In the end, it only took him a minute to figure it out and, once he did, he felt himself fall even deeper in love with his husband.

“An orphanage,” he whispered, extending his other hand for Magnus to take as his husband nodded, a small smile tugging at his lips. “Tell me about it.”

And so, Magnus did.

He told Alec all about the haven within a haven they’d created. He told him about the warlocks they’d seen grow up happy there, about the lives they’d saved, about the teenagers who’d ended up there after being turned. He spoke of it so fondly, so warmly, and Alec felt himself doze off to the sound of his husband’s voice.

The last thing he thought of before he fell asleep was how lucky the world was to have places as beautiful as Chicago and people as magical as Magnus in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! Thank you so much for reading, and to my lovely Em for going over this fic! And of course, a very happy birthday to Morgan, my favourite Chicago resident <3 I thought I'd take your birthday as the push I needed to write the - completely unsolicited - sequel to the first fic. I hope you enjoyed this little piece of mostly plotless fluff. 
> 
> Love, Junie.
> 
> (find me on [tumblr](https://hopesilverheart.tumblr.com/))


End file.
